Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming lens and an image capturing device.
Description of the Related Art
A so-called “industrial camera” is widely put into practical use, and for example, an image input device for machine vision, etc. are developed.
For an image forming lens used in the image input device for machine vision, it is important to be capable of forming a high-definition image of an object to be captured for image inputting (also referred to as a “work”), and providing high performance while favorably correcting various aberrations is demanded.
Additionally, in the case where a “working distance” to the work is long, the image forming lens is also required to be a “lens with a large aperture” so as to form a bright image.